Die Verlorene Vögel
by X-Scree Scree-X
Summary: - "The Lost Birds" Day didn't want to save England; it wasn't even her home! But she didn't have anyone else, so Robin and his birds seemed the only alternative to being hanged by the Sheriff and Gisbourne. On: Season One, Episode Two.
1. Will You Tolerate This? Part I

**Die Verlorene Vögel**

**(The Lost Birds)**

**Chapter One;; Will You Tolerate This?**

**Part I**

**An Original Fanfiction**

**By X-Scree Scree-X**

_To start it off, the beginning starts off in German, but don't worry, it's not all like that. If the main character goes off cursing in German, or something like that, I'll put the translation at the very end, okay? Ahh, and some pronunciations to begin with? My characters name is Dailen Wren Teichman. (Middle name is actually Zaunkönig which is "wren" in German... but I'm sticking with Wren.) Her first name, although pronounced die-len in German, is pronounced day-len. And her last name is Teichman, pronounced tike-man (and, as I found out, it's Teichert in German). So Dailen Wren Teichman = Dailen Zaunknöig Teichert._

Es war das Jahr ... Nun, das ist eine gute Frage. Ich war nicht wirklich sicher, was das Jahr war. Sie schienen alle zu verschmelzen zusammen ... Es war hart, das ist alles was ich sagen konnte ...

What? You don't speak German? Fine, what I was saying...

The year was... well, that's a good question. I wasn't really sure what the year was. They all seemed to meld together... It was hard, that's all I could say...

You see, my father and I were both from Germany. In fact, my family was pretty renowned throughout Germany. We were the Teichman's, or Teichert's, a large, upper class family from Berlin, Germany. Like in England with Prince John and King Richard, my whole family was split into two. The split in my family began back during my grandfathers generation; he was the eldest of his siblings, which consisted of him (Nikolaus the Fifth), three sisters (Bertha, Ivonne and Hanne), a little brother (Wolfram) and then another little sister (Emmaline). He and his brother always bickered and fought; especially over their fathers wealth. As eldest, it was rightfully his, but Wolfram would have none of it. So eventually, both brothers married and had children, including my father. My father was the third son of eight children from my grandfather Nikolaus, so his position in the feud was minimal, and we almost never got involved.

But recently, murders had been happening on my grandfathers side of the family. Sons were being hunted down and slain, including any heirs they had. Which would have included me, even though I was female. I was the only child my father had, and because of that, both he and I were in danger. Most of our family went into hiding, and my mother suggested we do the same. While she left Berlin to go stay with some relatives near Switzerland, my father and I fled to England, which was the worst, and last, mistake my father ever made.

Wars were being held all over, not just in the Holy Land. Injustice swept over the country side while Prince John took over. No one was safe, including my father and I. In leaving Germany, our status fell. We were but beggar people now. We took little money in fear of others stealing or becoming suspicious, so we worked for our living. We lived just outside of Nottingham, in Locksley; a small, quaint town that I found quite intriguing.

As I had said, we worked. But of course, being the poor people we were now, we couldn't afford our own home. So instead, my father met the carpenter of Locksley; a man that went by the name of Dan Scarlet. He had a wife, Jane, and his two sons, Will and Luke. Out of the kindness of his heart, he took us in; while my father worked with him, Will and Luke, I helped Jane around the house.

Time, I had started to notice, was taking it's toll on Locksley. Sir Guy of Gisbourne, the "owner" of the Locksley manor, worked with the Sheriff of Nottingham very closely. Food was becoming scarce, and no matter how much my father helped the Scarlet's, we could barely put food on the table. And... that's how Jane died. Although we were all devastated, Will took it the hardest. Even in my short time with the Scarlet's, I noticed how close Will and his mother were. And now that she was gone..? Will lost the only reason to speak to any of us.

And as if it wasn't enough loosing Jane? They cut Dan's hand off. And for what? Will and Luke were hunting, and in came Gisbourne's men to punish them. When I had heard what happened... I was infuriated. How far had this country come when a man couldn't even hunt to put food on the table for his family? Dan wouldn't allow Gisborne to take his sons hands', so instead he gave up his. A carpenter gave up his hand... it was almost as though he had given his life away, letting them do that to him. And then... and _then_... because they hadn't caused us enough harm... they took my father. His crime? He stood up to Gisbourne. That ruthless... heartless man began beating a poor old women in the middle of the street, nearly in front of our house, so my father ran out to help her. I wanted to help him, to run after him when I saw Gisbourne turn around, but Will and Dan held me back as that greasy man ran his sword through my father.

We burned him that night, as I held my tears in for my father. I wanted him to see that I could be brave, even when I knew that without him I was never going home. Never going back to my mother. Without my father, I was just another orphan out on the streets. I meant nothing to my other family back home in Germany now.

So I lived my dull and steady life with Will, Dan and Luke. We all knew the bitter taste of remorse, regret and loss, so we all knew what the other felt like as we starved each night. We knew somewhere, somehow there was going to be help. We had little knowledge that is would come in the form of a former lord and a... pig.

I sat in the house one warm day, my knees pulled up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them, lost in my thoughts. I sat in the chair that Jane always sat in, or at least used to. It was calming, and always made me a little better, no matter how bitter the day was.

And while I sat there, thinking and day dreaming, Luke and Will were gathering wood from the table.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?"

I looked up from my thoughts and raised a brow at Luke.

"If I want to, yes." I answered him cockily, releasing my arms from around my knees and standing up.

Luke rolled his eyes as he grabbed a couple of pieces of wood.

"We take her in almost three years ago, and she sits around all day? What kind of deal is this Will?" Luke asked his brother, looking over his shoulder.

Crossing my arms over my blue shirt, I gave Will and Luke an angry look. The saying "If looks could kill" probably fit the description of my face perfectly.

The taller brother smirked half-heartily, shaking his head to himself as he too picked up a couple pieces of wood.

Resisting the urge to sit back down, I grabbed a few pieces, striding over to the door with Will and Luke.

As Luke opened the door, I saw a few figures outside. I almost became rigid with fright as Luke turned around, and I couldn't hardly blame him. What if Gisbourne decided to cause more dismay?

"It's alright boys. Dailen. This is master Robin." I heard Dan's voice say.

I quickly dropped the wood on the table and went gingerly outside behind Will.

Robin... did Dan say Robin? I had heard a few stories of the Lord before Gisborne, all of which were good of course. Apparently this Robin of Locksley was a good man.

Seeing as Will decided to block the doorway, I pushed my way through to see Luke with his bow, Dan and two other men, neither of which looked like a Lord. If I could pick the one I thought to be Robin though, I would have chosen the one closest to us. The other one looked a bit... poorer in a way. And, of course, the bow and quiver of arrows gave him away. Most all of the stories involved Robin and his amazing talent of shooting arrows miles at a time.

"Why has yours got those curves in it?" Luke asked Robin after he had grabbed an arrow off the table outside the door.

"Well this is a Saracen bow." Robin stated, holding the bow in front of him, "It is re-curved. The bows straighten when you draw."

As Robin explain the bow, he showed it to us, pulling the string back to show how the curces worked, and in that moment, I truly wished that I could have a bow like that. It beautiful, and definitely looked like quite a weapon.

"Makes in small, but powerful." Robin finished, looking at Luke as he held the bow in front of them.

Glancing over Luke's shoulder, Robin spotted me. I flashed a quick smile, earning a curious look from Robin as he looked away from me to Dan.

"I don't remember you and Jane having a daughter." Robin inquired.

I felt the atmosphere around the house fall at the mention of Jane; I even felt my own spirits drop.

Dan frowned, looking absolutely heart broken.

"She's not ours... she's a girl who's father was taken from her. He worked for me, so I kept her to help around the house now that Jane's gone." Dan's voiced cracked when he mentioned Jane, and I felt Will shift uneasily at my side.

"No..." Robin said, looking over a Much before he brought his face back around to look at Dan.

Dan sniffed, nodding his head at Robin. "Two years. Told us she was eating, didn't think she was. Couldn't see her boys starve. Or Dailen-" I winced here. It almost sounded as if it was my fault she was dead... "-The whole village has suffered... not just us."

I swallowed uneasily, glancing down at the ground as Dan spoke. Maybe it would have been better just to go into hiding with mother...

Robin mumbled something more to Dan, but I lost it to the sound of horses. As soon as I spotted the horses, I felt Will brush by me as he went to Luke, taking the bow away from him, almost violently, before he pulled the both of us a little bit closer to the house.

Gisbourne, on his demonic black horse, rode up with quite a few men, maybe ten at the least. Once all of them had pulled up and gotten off their horses, they went up and into other people's homes, pulling them out like rag dolls without a moments hesitation. We walked forward hesitantly, keeping close together as to not be grabbed by the soldiers.

Gisbourne began speaking, something about flour-... Ten sacks of flour? My stomach dropped as I recalled helping a boy, Benedict I think, steal some flour with Will and Luke.

And that's when they pulled him out, struggling in one soldiers grasp while another carried out a couple of the sacks of flour. They only had two, and once they reached Gisbourne, the soilder, clad in armour and all, threw the sacks to the ground and told Gisbourne that there were no more.

"Who helped him?" Gisbourne asked, his steely eyes searching through the small crowd of people, "Step forward now and I may show lenience."

I withheld a snort at Gisbourne as that lie came through his teeth so easily. Lenience? So instead of hanging us in front of all of Locksley, you'll put a sack over our heads to hide our faces from our friends and family?

And so Guy went on about how he would find the accomplices and how they'd be punished before Robin stepped forward.

"Wait." Robin began his tread through the crowd as they split like the Red Sea, allowing Robin passage to Guy, "Guy of Gisbourne-"

"_Sir _Guy of Gisbourne to you. And bow before your master." A soldier cut in, allowing me a roll of the eyes.

With that, Robin bent over, mumbling a "Sir Guy or Gisbourne" in the act before he stood straight up again. "My name is Robin. Earl of Huntington and Lord of his Manor. Your services here are no longer acquired."

I smirked triumphantly at the look on Guy's face as Robin's companion stepped forward and draped a pelt over his shoulders as the rest of us bowed before him. That left Gisbourne speechless, it did. And with that, Gisbourne released Benedict and rode off with his soldiers, steam practically floating out of his ears and nostrils.

Once back in the house, I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the fact that we now had Robin, who was indeed ten times more magnificent then Gisbourne any day.

"Now don't be doing that Dailen. What if one of Gisbourne's men heard you?" Dan scolded as he and his sons walked into the house behind me.

"What will they arrest me for, hmm? Laughing? Being merry?" I chuckled, flopping back into Jane's seat, "We have Robin now! Can't you at least try to smile? Every thing's going to get better now!"

"Better? How do you suppose it's going to get better with the Sheriff still in Nottingham, King Richard still at war and Prince John is in his place?" Will asked, a serious look in his eyes and on his face.

"Well I didn't say _everything_was better now did I?" I argued, crossing my arms, "I just meant it's gotten a bit better. Robin may not be the King, and he may not even be the man to save us, but at least he's done something, aye? That's better than the lot of us has done. Gisbourne's men could have Benedict and the three of us right now couldn't he?-"

"What?" Dan hissed, turning around with so much speed I thought he'd loose his blanace and fall into the empty fire place.

"We needed flour." Will mumbled to his father after a sharp look to me.

"But that doesn't mean you have to _steal_!" Dan snapped, looking at the three of us.

"Yes it does!" I argued back, "How was I to make bread last night without flour? Or did you just want to go hungry? Do you _want_ to watch the three of us starve?"

As I spoke, I stood up, walking quickly over to Dan as I made my point, bunching my hands in the front of my skirt as I tried to keep my voice down.

Dan raised his right hand quickly, and I almost thought he was going to hit me. Nonetheless, I didn't flinch but stood there staring at him, a harsh look on my face.

Dan took a deep, shaky breath, putting his hand atop my blond hair.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Any of you. Not like what Gisbourne did to your father." Dan replied softly before he left the room to finish his work outside.

"You've got to be more careful with what you say, Day." Will mumbled, pulling a wooden seat out from the small kitchen table before he sat in it, "What man is going to want a woman that argues back?"

I shot a glare over at Will, once again sitting back in Jane's chair.

"And what woman wants a man that won't let her speak her mind?" I hissed back, leaning back in the chair.

And so the day carried on; while Will, Luke and Dan worked with wood, I worked in the house. I swept the dust and dirk out the door whenever the men carried it in, I washed and then hung the clothes out to dry, I found what little food we had and made what I could with it... I did things I had never done before back in Germany. I was lucky to have had Jane around the house; she taught me how to wash and cook, and for that I was always grateful.

Just before I could make dinner, which would have been vegetables, if you could even call them that, in chicken broth (the same meal we had had for weeks), a servant came knocking. He told Dan that everyone in Locksley was to come to Locksley Manor for dinner, thanks to Master Robin.

I was absolutely overjoyed. We were going to eat real food; and I didn't have to cook it!

So Dan, Will and Luke finished up their day's work and we walked over to Locksley Manor.

The moment we walked in that door, my mouth began to water; pork, chicken, pies, fruits... all kinds of food that I hadn't been able to eat for years! It was amazing that everyone from Locksley could even fit in that manor- well, almost everyone. Benedict was no where to be seen, and at first I was a bit curious as to why, but I soon waved it off that he had better things to do (Although what it might be baffled me. What could have been better than a feast?).

"Day, you're going to get sick eating all that food!"

I covered my mouth as I laughed at Luke so I wouldn't spew pork all over the table and the rest of my food.

"But I need as much as I can get!" I chuckled after I had swallowed, "I'm just so hungry-"

The front door slammed open, and the once merry atmosphere disappeared, and was instead replaced with terror. At the door stood Gisbourne and one of his soldiers holding Benedict. The two parties (us villagers and Gisbourne's men) stared at each other for a moment before Benedict raised both his chained hands, pointing straight at me.

"Those three."

Will stood up quickly, sending his chair flying back into the wall as he clenched his fists at his side. Absolute loathing filled his eyes as Benedict gave us away.

"Arrest them but leave the others." Gisbourne stated, pulling Benedict back toward his horse, allowing three soldiers through the doorway.

"Will... don't put up a fight. Just go. Keep Luke and Dailen safe. Robin will come for you." Dan whispered quickly to Will, his good hand on his son's shoulder as the soldiers got ever closer.

And for once, because I didn't want to disappoint Dan, or get Luke and Will hurt, I let the guard grab my upper arm and pull me out the door behind the brothers.

I felt humiliated as my wrists were tied up with a rope and absolutely furious when Luke, Will and I were forced to walk behind the soldiers and their horses, being pulled along by the men and their steeds. 'At least... at least the horses weren't running.' I reassured myself.

So that's how we made it to Nottingham; walking behind some horses, stumbling every once in a while. And if we tripped and fell, the horses just dragged us along before we got back to our feet. This was despicable. And what about Robin? He was the Lord of Locksley Manor now; wasn't it his say for us?

As we entered the gates, I looked up from my feet awe. I'd never been in Nottingham before. Sure I heard some descriptions from my father who'd come with Dan every once in a while, but it was a completely different experience seeing it for myself. The stone work was beautiful, and just the quaintness of the people inside the walls was amazing.

But my awe soon turned to shock as we rode through yet another gate toward the Sheriff's castle. Once the horses had been stopped and roped in the courtyard, the men untied the four of us and dragged us into the castle and then down to the prisons. In all, the castle was just a maze of confusion (at least from what I had seen from it). Even if the three of us managed to get out of our cell, which was very unlikely int he first place, we'd probably just get lost trying to find a way out.

After going up and down who knows how many small flights of stairs in the dungeons, one of the guards opened a cell door and put the four of us in it before locking the metal behind us.

Once we were left alone, Will whipped around to glare at Benedict, his eyes fierce.

"You sold us out." He mumbled darkly, looking Benedict straight in the eye, "How could you do that after we helped you?"

Benedict truly looked terrified, and from the look in Will's eyes, I couldn't blame him.

"They... they were going to hurt my family. W-What choice did I have?" Benedict argued back, though his voice was softer and less assertive than Will's.

"And fighting's not going to break us out of prison now is it?" I asked them, pushing between the two of them to sit against the stone wall behind us, my head leaning against the bars of the other metal wall.

"You heard what Dan said... Robin will come for us." I told them as they too sat down; Benedict by the door while Will and Luke sat against the bars opposite of the ones I was leaning against.

"Who's this Robin fellow?"

I practically jumped out of my skin when a voice appeared out of no where on the other side of the bars. Scooting away from the metal, I stared at the figure on the other side.

He looked like a grown man; short brown hair, a stubbly beard and mustache, clear blue eyes and a big nose.

"Don't do that!" I growled at him, my eyebrows knitting on my forehead.

"Do what?" He asked as though he'd done nothing wrong, a clearly idiotic look on his face.

"Come out of no where like that..." I told him, crossing my arms in front of me, "And Robin is a friend of ours. He's going to help us out of here."

"...You think he'd help me too?" After a long pause, the man spoke, a serious look on his face for an all too crazy idea.

"I don't know now do I? Now if you don't mind, _you_," It was the best alternative I had seeing as I didn't know his name, "I plan on waiting in peace."

"Right pushy you are..." He mumbled as he too moved away from the bars.

Rolling my eyes, I leaned my head against the cold gray stone behind me, closing my eyes as I fell into the fitful, light sleep.

* * *

"Jailer? Jailer that's me! Jailer, aren't you listening? I'm from Locksley! Jailer! I'm from Locksley!"

His calling woke me up from my small rest, and before I knew it, the guards were in our cell, gathering us up. As I stood up, someones hand shot through the bars and grabbed my wrist.

"You're with him? Well why didn't you say so?" He whispered to me as we stood there, jerking his head to where Robin must have been.

I tilted my head away from him giving him a disgusted look through the bars.

"You're not from Locksley." I hissed at him.

"Yeah? Well the guards don't know that do they?"

The four of us were pulled from our cell, ushered down the dungeon and then pushed into a room where Robin sat waiting with his companion who's name I still didn't know.

We lined up in front of Robin, all of us looking eagerly at him.

"Give your names." The jailer stated

"Will and Luke Scarlet." Will mumbled for the two of them.

"And Dailen..." I said quietly afterward.

"What is your crime?" Robin asked Will.

"Living in the wrong place at the wrong time. Living under an evil sheriff. Where do our taxes go? To Nottingham. To the Sheriff, to his birds-"

Will was slapped across the face by one of the guards, and I winced, looking away from him and back to Robin pleadingly.

"Name." The jailer said, looking at Benedict this time.

"Benedict. Son of Richard Giddeons." Benedict said, his voice strained.

"What is your crime?" Robin again asked.

"Stealing flour." Benedict admitted, not taking his eyes off of Robin.

"Are you guilty?" Robin asked, his stare frightening as he kept his eyes on him.

Benedict, of course, couldn't hold his gaze anymore, so instead he bowed his head.

"What is your punished?"

"...I don't know." Benedict admitted. And it was true; none of us knew how we'd be punished.

"Hanging? No surely not."

Robins friend had spoken, and all four of us looked up immediately at Robin and then the jailer.

"Hanging?" Both Benedict and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Robin-"

"No please don't!" Benedict plead as the four of us were yanked back toward the door.

"Dad told us you'd save us!" Luke scream as he tried to resist, only to be pulled back by Will.

"Robin-!" I tried to exclaim, but was cut off by the guards closed the door behind us.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as we headed back to our cell. My breath came in little gasps as my thoughts ran. Hanging? For stealing _flour_?

On our way down the hall, we passed the man in the cell next to us, also being taken to where Robin was.

"What's happened-?" He tried to ask, but the guard just pulled him passed me before we were put back in our prison cell. Once inside, I went back to the corner I had been sitting in and sat down on the hard cold stone. I brought my knees up to my chest, my dark blue skirt falling around my boots as I held myself, my heart racing. Hanging... Hanging?

I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. All I needed to do was breathe. Robin... he was going to get us out. Somehow. I knew it.

But at the same time, as I tried to calm down and tell myself that it was going to be alright, I knew it wouldn't. Who was there to save Jane? Or my father? I was... but I didn't do anything did I? Just like Robin wasn't going to be able to help us...

I glanced up at the sound of foot steps to see the man stumble into our cell, yelling at the guard, something about being from Rochdale.

I couldn't help but chuckle as he came over and sat a few feet away from me.

"That's what you get, lying like that. Now you get to hang with us." I mumbled into my knees, my fingers fiddling with my skirt.

"Hanging? What the _hell _did the lot of you do?" The man said, looking at the four of us as though we'd gone mad.

"We stole flour." I told him, straightening up and letting my legs out again.

His eyebrows fell to the top of his eyes as he looked back at me.

"Flour?"

I nodded my head to him before I looked straight ahead and leaned my head back, letting his voice drown out my worries as I tried to stay calm.

"Now why would they be hanging four kids for stealing some flour?" He wondered aloud, most likely still trying to speak with me.

"I don't know, alright? All I know is that the Sheriff and Gisbourne are out to kill everyone. And it's your own fault for... doing whatever you did to get you here." I grumbled, my voice lowering toward the last part.

"Yeah? Well sorry if I decided not to starve out in the woods." He said sourly, also leaning his head back.

"Who are you anyway?" I heard Will ask from where he and Luke sat.

"Allan A Dale." He stated in almost a cocky manner, "An' who are you?"

"I'm Will, this is my brother Luke, and that's Dailen." He said, he stone hard face just as still.

"You don't look related." Allan stated, looking back and forth between them and myself.

"Were not." I said coldly, staring up at the ceiling.

Allan finally took the hint and stopped talking, so the rest of the night I slept restlessly; falling asleep only to jolt awake to the feeling of falling or something wrapping around my throat.

* * *

**So that's the end of part one... I hope you all like it. I do plan on doing all three seasons if I last that long... So yup.**

**Sorry it's so long.. I didn't exactly want to stop it at the page break.**

**Here's a bit more info on Dailen: She's fifteen, blond with blue eyes, 5"4, average weight.**

**Any questions? Feel free to ask.**

**Oh. And I'm sure that those of you that managed to read this far are thinking, "She's just giving us Robin Hood rewritten with her OC in it". Wrong. Situations may change now that Day's here. And there will be "Missing Scenes", plus ones written between episodes. So if you don't mind reading Robin Hood instead of just watching it, please read on ahead.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Robin Hood, any of the characters, or the TV program. Just Dailen.**

**~Scree**

**P.S. The title is pronounce dee vel-or-hen-eh foo-gul.**


	2. Will You Tolerate This? Part II

**Die Verlorene Vögel**

**(The Lost Birds)**

**Chapter Two;; Will You Tolerate This?**

**Part II**

"Dailen... Dailen wake up... Day!"

I had managed to fall asleep and stay asleep who knows how late in the night, but now, as my aching body began to wake up, I tensed, hoping it was not morning already.

The first thing I noticed when I came to my senses, was a load setting in my lap, and as I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes, it moved.

Opening my eyes with my eyebrows knitted between them, I glared down at Allan as he slept in my lap. Well, it was more of my stomach as I had slid down into a more comfortable position during the night, and apparently, he took it as a pillow.

I looked up and around myself to see who else was awake. While Benedict laid curled up in a corner, snoring lightly, Will and Luke were still over against the wall. Will was already awake, staring at me with his stone hard eyes while Luke was leaning against his shoulder, still deep in sleep.

"Why'd you wake me up..?" I mumbled, cracking my neck as I moved it around to removed the tension.

"Because of him." Will mumbled, jerking his chin toward Allan who let out a snort in his sleep.

Nodding my head and motioning for Will to be silent with my hand, I shifted my weight slowly so I could move my right arm from between my body and the cell bars. Once I could move it, I brought my hand to Allan's face and then flicked his nose with my index finger as hard as I could.

Allan sat up quickly with a snort, his eyes half open as he looked around.

"What..?" He mumbled, bringing his hand to his nose as he rubbed vigorously.

"You were sleeping on me." I told him as I sat up, stretching out my cold back.

"Oh I was?" Allan asked, looking at me curiously as he was suddenly awake, "Well that would explain why I slept so good."

I rolled my eyes at him as I stood up, stretching out the rest of my body as I tried to think clearly.

"Will... do you know if it's morning yet?" I asked him, looking around our cell and into the others. None of the cells that I could see had windows, so I was at a lost to what time it was.

"No. I just woke up." He said, leaning Luke against the cell wall before he too stood up.

Before any more words could be exchanged, the jailer walked up to our cell, looking between the bars at the three of us who were already awake.

"Ready for the dangle?" He sneered, looking us over like we were pieces of meat.

He unlocked the door and five guards walked into our cell. Will shook Luke awake while one of the guards pulled Benedict up and out of his slumber before the rest of them grabbed us. We were marched through the dungeon (again; up and down who knows how many flights of stairs) before we stopped at a door. We all waited there silently, everyone's heart beat picking up as a sickening feeling fell into the pits of our stomachs.

"Bring out the prisoners!" I heard a man call, and the door in front of us was opened. As we exited the castle, I noticed how many people were in the court yard. My heart leaped into my throat as I noticed not only Dan, but Robin as well. Walking down the stairs behind Luke, I felt Allan's hot breath on my ear.

"Is your Robin friend going to save us?" He asked as I looked toward Robin.

Of course he avoided all of our eyes.

"No Allan... I don't think he can..." I sighed sadly as I pried my eyes away from Robin, making my way down the stairs and to the gallows.

The man who had called for us, the man I supposed was the sheriff (bald, fat, ugly), was speaking about Robin as we made our trek. Robin was... condemning us?

The jailer pushed us each up the stairs to the gallows before we got our own stools; except for Luke and I. Because there were only four pole in which to hang, Luke and I got our seperate ropes but used the same stool.

"Let it be heard and known," Robin started, reading from the parchment the Sheriff had handed him, "About the lands and realms of Richard, his majesty, King of England, that on this, the twenty sixth day of April, in the year of our Lord eleven hundred ninety two, the following men having been tried under the law and found guilty. Benedict Giddeons of Locksley. Will Scarlet of Locksley. Luke Scarlet of Locksley. Dailen Scarlet of Locksley-" I looked up at Robin during my name. Only Dan, Will and Luke knew who I really was. "-Allan A Dale of Locksley. These same men have been sentenced to hang by a rope until they are dead."

Robin read through the parchment slowly, and as the affect of the words began to sink in, I began to panic. This... was truly happening.

I felt a choking gasp come to my throat as my stomach jumped. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and heart as the executioner's stepped forward and put sacks and rope over our heads and around our necks, one my one. The drums in the background did nothing for my nerves as I felt my death come ever nearer as the drum beats got faster.

"May the souls-"

"Wait!" A voice interrupted the Sheriff. A voice that sounded oddly familiar, but... I couldn't quite place it.

"Now, now. Now _please_ don't kill my brother, my little baby, my inbred cousin!" The Sheriff screamed at whoever spoke, making shivers run down my back in terror. What kind of man was this Sheriff? I knew what he had done; taken homes, let people starve and many more things, the words he had spoken scared me.

"On behalf of Antony Bishop I claim benefit of clergy for these men! They cannot hang."

Whoever said it... I was going to kiss them. I had no idea what he was talking about, not in the slightest clue, but I was grateful that _someone_ was trying to save us.

"These are not holy men. These people cannot plead the cloth." The Sheriff bit back at our savior, "Get on with it."

"I came last night to administer their last rights." The man objected.

He did? While I was asleep perhaps? Why didn't anyone wake me up?

There was a pregnant pause before the Sheriff asked, "So?"

"Each one came to God through me. Repenting their sins and asking to take the cloth. I felt duty bound to console the bishop and he in turn confers status of novice onto each man."

I didn't remember any of this happening last night... but if it got me out of hanging, I'd go along with it.

"Shut up..." I heard the Sheriff growl before the sound of paper unrolling came to my ears.

"I Antony-" I lost the rest to the bag around my head as I strained to listen to the man. I did, on the other hand, heard the Sheriff scream, "Shut up!"

More mumbled voices drifted into my ears, but the words were jumbled.

"-And so are under the _protection_ of the church."

I was beginning to loose hope that this rope was never going to leave my neck.

"-Hang them and arrest him."

I let out a muffled "No!" but I'm sure it was lost when the crowd of people gasped, and a few women screamed. There sounded as though there was a bit of a tussle for a moment before it became silent.

The drums started again, and I felt my heart leap and then fall to my stomach. So much for being saved... I tried to find a bright side to my hanging as the drums went. I got to be with my father, that was good. But I'd never grow up... or fall in love... or have children... or-

The ropes were pulled and for a moment... nothing happened. But then I knocked into Luke's side and couldn't breath. I tried gasping for breath, but nothing would come. Luke's body shook next to mind, but I hardly noticed as the circulation of air to my brain became cut off. I felt like a fish that was just pulled out of the water, gasping dryly for anything to keep me alive.

"I love you boys!" I faintly heard Dan scream, "I love all three of you! I love you Will, I love you Luke, I love you Dailen!"

It had stopped hurting my throat as I just accept the fact that this was the end and I was never going to see the light of another day again.

"People of Notthingham." I heard Robin's voice cut into my ever dying thoughts. I felt a thud, and then cheering. What...

"These men have committed no crime worth more than a spell in the stocks." Robin's voice again thundered around me. Another thump and more cheering.

Spots began to appear in front of my eyes as my body began to shut down, but I kept fighting against the feeling of suffocation. We were going to be saved, and I wasn't going to die before that happened.

"Will you tolerate this injustice? I for one, will not."

Both Luke and I fell from our hangings, and I gasped for air, struggling to undo the rope around my hands which were behind my back as I layed on the wood, struggling like a little worm.

A peasant who had been watching quickly pulled off the sack from my head, allowing me sight that I thought I'd never have again. Before I could contemplate what to do to get the ropes undone so I get caught by a guard, I was rolled on my stomach before rough, callused hands began on my hands. Putting my head to the side with my cheek on the wood below me, I looked up and over my shoulder to see Allan concentrated on the knot.

"Guess you were wrong." Allan pointed out as he finished the knot and pulled me to me feet, "He did come through."

"Amazing..." I rasped as I looked around. Guards were fighting whoever got in their way as Robin stood up by the castle doors, fighting which ever guards came toward him.

Allan pulled me off the gallows and down the stairs toward Dan, Will, Luke and Benedict, where they stood ready to fend for their lives. The six of us made it over to the gate, fighting off the guards who tried to keep us there. Robins friend called him, and we all ran out of the castle and down the roads toward safety, although we weren't there just yet.

While Dan, Luke and Benedict ran off in another direction, the rest of us, Robin, his friend, Will, Allan and I, found three horses. I had considered going with Dan, Luke and Benedict, but the fact that Allan and Will held my arms so tight, they probably would have dragged me along if I tried to stop.

"Master... Archers! What do we do?" Robin's companion cried as Robin climbed onto a horse.

"Let's give them something to shoot at." Robin stated as his horse turned to face our only exit.

Robin's friend climbed on the horse with Robin, Will hopped upon his own, and before I could get over to Will's horse, Allan had already pulled me up and put me behind him. Although the I wore a skirt, I managed to keep it over my legs as I straddled the horse.

The horses bolted forward, and as not to fall off of ours, I grabbed Allan's hood and pulled myself back toward him as my body was thrown backward. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes tight as we raced toward the archers. I waited for our horse to be killed, or Allan to be shot, but as I felt the horse jump into the air, I opened my eyes and felt my heart soar. We had made it.

* * *

We rode deep into Sherwood forest to escape the Sheriff's men and Gisbourne, and sure enough, none of them found us.

We found a nice spot to camp for the night; it was a small valley surrounded my rocky cliffs that hid us well and blocked out the cold winds. So we gathered up some wood and huddled near a small fire Robin's friend, who's name I found out was Much, made by a fallen long.

Shivering a bit, I kept close to the fire, wondering if Dan and Luke got away unscathed.

"So who are you anyway?"

I looked up at the question Robin asked to see everyone looking at me, apart from Will who had walked off to get more wood.

"You must promise not to tell anyone... if word got out who I was..." I sighed. I'm sure it didn't matter anyway.

"No, go on. None of us will tell a soul." Much urged me on, looking at me from across the fire.

"My dad and I were from Germany, but our family was being... persecuted. So we all went into hiding. My mother hid with other family members, but my father and I came here. We stayed with Will and his family for a few years until Gisbourne killed my father. So I just stayed with them." I told them, not really caring if they believed me or not. It's not like I was going back home any time soon.

"That still doesn't tell us who you are." Allan argued from my side.

"Dailen Zaunknöig Teichert." I told them, using my native tongue.

Of course they all gave me confused looks, wondering what the hell that meant in English.

"Dailen Wren Teichman." I said after a few second, "But I don't mind Day."

Everyone around the fire nodded quietly before Robin looked up, searching around the forest for something he might have heard while he held a hand up to keep us quiet. By then we all started searching our surroundings, looking for any other forms of human life.

"S'cuse me!" Someone yelled from above us as Robin got to his feet. Looking up at the cliffs, I saw some men's silhouettes looking down at us.

"This is our forest." One of the men growled as the rest held weapons and bows pointed straight at us.

Last time I checked, Sherwood Forest didn't belong to anyone... but I was going to listen to anyone who had an arrow pointed at my heart.

* * *

**Yup, that's the end of part two... lot's shorter than part one... Hope it's okay.**

**Didn't get any reviews on the first chapter, which is kind of scary... but I'll keep trying. Is it because the title is German? Or does this not appeal to anyone? **

**~Scree**


	3. Sheriff Got You Tongue? Part I

**Die Verlorene Vögel**

**(The Lost Birds)**

**Chapter Three;; Sheriff Got Your Tongue?**

**Part I**

It was quite sad really; we were outnumbered, the guys were stripped of their clothes, all but their underwear, and then we were tied to trees as the other men gathered our few belongings. I myself was tied to a tree behind Allan, which was very inconvenient seeing as I was facing away from what was happening.

"You're making a mistake!" Much tried to persuade them as they looked through our things.

"What? You going to send an army to hunt us down to tear us limb from limb?" I heard one of them ask, "You think we're frightened of the Sheriff? Are we frightened?"

"No..." I heard someone mumble. I suspected it was the big man... their leader.

"No! We are_ also _against the Sheriff!" Much tried again.

"What do you want, a metal?" I snorted at his answer, leaning my head against the tree bark.

"You should listen to him..." I said in a sing-songy voice to the men that had tied us up, unbelievably relaxed for being tied to a tree. From what I could tell, these men weren't going to kill us, but instead steal our things, which in my opinion is much more safer than the gallows I had just left.

"We should be on the same side! We should!" I went completely unnoticed as Much plowed forward, "Master tell him."

When all goes wrong, ask Robin.

There was a pause as I listened for something, anything, but only heard the wind and the birds.

"That rabbit is not-..." I heard Much started.

I tried swinging my head back and forth to see if I could see what was happening, but I was just too tightly tied.

"Don't fidget like that." Allan said from his side of the tree, "I'm shirtless and that rope hurts!"

Stopping with a sigh, I stood there, waiting for the conversation to continue.

"Now would you just shut up?" Allan growled, probably at Much. He had begun to carry on his rant on the not finished rabbit.

"You a noble?" I heard one of the men ask. At who, I didn't have a clue.

"Yes." Robin answered, and then after a long pause, "And no."

It was true. After that little stunt he pulled in Nottingham, there was no way he was going back to Locksley without finding Gisbourne in his own bed.

"Smell like one." One of the men sneered, "Smells lovely. Flowers. Lavender."

"Rose petals..." Much cut in.

"Much. Shut up." I told him. What he was saying obviously wasn't going to help us if not further our humiliation.

"Yeah, you smell too." The man said to Much. Now why in the world would he just go around sniffing people?

"No, I had a bath and he washed. In rose petals." Much went off yet again, stating facts that I'm sure the men didn't care about at all.

"And they reckon they're the same side as us? Think about it. You know any outlaws who take lavender baths?" The last man mumbled.

Before I could hear the rest of what they said, a short man with brown hair and a dirty face came around the tree and looked at me before he sniffed me.

"She doesn't smell... you reckon she's an outlaw John?" He asked, looking around the tree.

There was a pause before the large man, John, came around the tree and looked at me.

"Even if she is we're not taking her." He said, making his way back toward our things.

"And even if you wanted to, I wouldn't." I said, staring down the little man in front of me, "I think I'd enjoy this tree more that you... _schwein_*."

The outlaw in front of me gave me a dumb founded look, asking, "What did you call me?"

"Sure sounded like swine to me." Allan said from around the tree.

The little man looked me up and down once more before he left back around the tree to shift through the little belongings we had.

Another one of the outlaws finished up a conversation with Robin before John whistled, and I heard our bags being gathered.

So the four of them left with our horses, our food, their clothes... and our pride.

And that's when Will came down from his hiding spot in the trees and cut our ropes free, starting with Much. And in that moment when I waited for Will to get to me, I sent I silent prayer to God. At least one of us hadn't gotten caught.

"Well those were horrible men." Much stated as Will severed his rope.

Robin's rope, on the other hand (or at least what I could see on the other side of his tree) just slid to the ground, which wasn't that surprising really. I figured he would be able to get out of his ropes, but I hadn't known was whether he was smart enough to wait until the coast was clear or not. Even if he had managed to take them by surprise, the rest of us were tied, and Robin would have been greatly outnumbered.

"But...you..." I heard Much say in an incredulous voice as Will came over to Allan and I, "You let me think..."

I lost Robin's words as Will came over, asking if we were both alright.

"Yes.. well, I can't speak for Allan. Apparently my trying to get free rubbed him raw." I smiled, pulling the rope down to the ground and stepping away from the tree.

"Because Much." Robin said as I walked around the tree to see him and Much standing there, "You were right-" Astonishing. "-We should teach them a lesson."

Robin threw a small branch, probably as round as my forearm to Allan, Will, Much and myself, saying, "Gentlemen- Dailen."

"Oh no..." Much said sadly, catching his branch with one hand, "Surely..." He looked down at what little clothing he wore as I chuckled to myself.

Robin apparently found it amusing, because he laughed as well. "Yeah, let's go."

Much to Much's dismay, we started following the outlaws.

"Oh lighten up Much!" I said as I walked by him to catch up with Allan and Will, "You do want your trousers back, right?"

* * *

We followed them through Sherwood Forest before we found where they had stopped to camp. They were once again searching through our things (more like everyone else's things; all I had were the clothes on my back) around a fire, with a rabbit roasting over it.

Lucky for us, they had also decided to camp near some cliffs, giving us the same sort of surprise they took on us.

All of us stood up as they looked around for the noise we had made (which had actually been my fault and an accident- I slipped and almost went right off one of the cliffs, causing a stone to shift and fall to the ground). Once we were visible, the four men stared up at us, and I wondered if we looked just as confused when they had found us.

"This is our forest too!" Much called down to the outlaws, almost dramatically, "I think you'll find."

"Take _your_ clothes off." Robin then cried, his bow pointed down at the outlaws. Lucky for us, they were smart and decided not to fight back or flee when we started down.

We made our way down the cliffs, loosing no one, and began to tie the outlaws up, although not to trees, but to themselves after we had gotten them to strip of their clothes.

As Much, Will, Allan and I tried to contain the four of them, John got loose and headed straight for Robin, only to end up with his face and screaming mouth pressed down into the leaves as Robin folded his arm behind him.

Once the outlaws were all tied up and stripped of their clothes, Will and I began to set up camp as the others got back into their clothing.

"You are revolting, you know that?" Much asked the outlaws as he finished getting his bizarre shirt on, "My Master and I fought for five years in the Holy land. For what? So that people like you could runamuck with your lawlessness and your disgusting-" He kicked the wood next to the fire, almost burning me in the process. "-camp! And your snide... your...snide..." Much began to run out of intellectual words right about here, and instead repeated 'snide' a good three times.

"Your snide... your snide..." The blonde outlaw asked, taunting Much with an emotionless expression.

"Dance." Robin said from his place in front our small tent.

"Do what?" The blond outlaw asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Dance." Robin said pleasantly with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at Robin's idea, and put my attention back on the rabbit in front of me. Was that all we were going to eat while here in the forest? Rabbit? Maybe a few squirrel's here and there? I was already starting to miss my vegetable soup.

"Is it done yet?" Allan asked as he came over to the fire, reaching out to touch the rabbit, only to bring his hand back quickly, fanning it in the air.

"It's hot." He stated before he stuck his two fingers in his mouth.

"It's over a fire Allan. What do you expect?" I laughed, turning the rabbit cautiously over the spit.

"Are you going to make anything else?" He asked as he sat by my side, looking at the rabbit greedily.

"Anything else?" I asked, shocked, "We're in a forest. We're outlaws! I can't just march into Nottingham and grab some pork now can it? We don't even have enough money for a chicken!"

"Nah, with your charm I'm sure guys would fall over each other just to give you one of their chickens." Allan said, nodding as he turned to look at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him, saying, "That would be a little strange, seeing as I'm only fifteen."

"Your fifteen?" Allan asked, laughing a crisp laugh that reached his eyes in a handsome way, "I thought you were twelve."

The both of us stopped talking as Robin began to raise his voice, telling the outlaws that they were sorry excuses for men.

"I'm going to stop him." Robin said to Much as the one-sided argument declined.

"You can't stop the Sheriff." Much said slowly and matter-of-factly to Robin, looking at him like he was a bit crazy, "Only the crown can withdraw his license."

"When the King returns he will have his comeuppance." Robin said as he walked toward Much, looking back and forth between him and the outlaws, "Until then we will stop his sadistic punishments. We will stop his insane taxes and give them back to the poor where they belong!"

Robin's voice began to raise as he got ever more enthusiastic about his speech, and if I did say so myself, it didn't sound like a half bad idea. I mean sure we were putting our lives at risk, but at least we were doing something other than just sitting in the woods all day.

"Sure." The blond outlaw said, his face emotionless. I didn't know whether he was agreeing with Robin or just being sarcastic. Most likely the later.

"We will rob him!" He began, looking at Much and myself before turning back to the outlaws with a serious look oh his stubbly face, "And if you dead men had had spines in your backs, that's what you would have been doing for the last five years.

Although, I beg to differ. Many a person had grown a spine to fight against the Sheriff and Gisbourne; my father for example, and look where it got him. But I didn't tell Robin my worries. He had the will to carry those thoughts out until he died.

"Rousing lavender boy." The blond one said, his large face still stone hard.

"Good luck." The short one said.

"Yeah, see ya." The shirtless and bald one mumbled sarcastically. Surprisingly enough, John said nothing. Was he actually thinking Robin's words over?

Robin pulled an arrow into his bow and pointed it to the already arrow filled ground near the blond outlaws feet.

"Oh, that would be a mistake." He told Robin, "I think you'll find."

The four outlaws looked up to the cliffs, and I knew, even when I hadn't look toward the sheer rocks, we were once again surround.

And indeed, as I looked around the forest, more outlaws seemed to appear as out of no where, all with their weapons pointed straight at us. If this was going to happen every day out here in the forest, I wasn't going to stay much longer. Frankly, I wasn't going to be surprised any more.

"You are in no position to argue, dunderhead." Much said, oblivious to the fact that we surrounded and completely outnumbered.

Both Allan and I had already stood up, our hands in the air as I looked around, feeling a bit sad. Here were again, like pigs at the slaughter.

"Oh." Much exclaimed to himself as realization dawned on him, "Look... you've tied us up, we've tied you up, we could call it quits! We could all be on our way, hehehe..."

"Much, I don't think it works that way..." I mumbled to him as the outlaws in front of us untied their ropes.

"Him, I do not like." John growled once he had come free of his ropes, glaring at Much with an animalistic glint in his eyes.

"It's mutual." Robin stated.

"I second that." I grumbled lightly. I had not known Much long by now, but I could already tell he'd be a handful.

An outlaw had come out of hiding and was currently whispering something into John's ear, earning a surprised look to Robin.

"You Robin of Locksley?" John asked curiously, rubbing his arms from the rope rash.

'Not anymore, technically.' I thought to myself.

"Robin, Earl of Huntington." John asked again as he stepped forward after Robin had nodded.

I could see where this was going; money. Ransom. Something along those lines.

"Good." John muttered, nodding his head slowly as he began to turn around. Only to fling himself back around and punch Robin straight across the face.

Or... something like that worked as well.

And so again, we were tied up; not to trees, not to ourselves... we just had our hands tied together as we were pulled toward Locksley by the outlaws. Or at least that was where I thought we were going. As much as Much asked what they were going to do with us, none of them said a word.

And as figured, I was right. After a lovely (note the sarcasm here) walk through the woods, we came onto a hillside that over looked Locksley. Seeing as John knocked Robin clear off his feet, he had to woken up by pouring water on his face as we sat on the hill, awaiting punishment, or whatever we had coming for us.

"Locksley?" Robin asked after he had woken up and sat up, "You brought us home."

John did a quick, painful smile down at Robin.

"It seems that there may be a reward..." Much mumbled from my side, looking down at the grass as Robin glanced at him.

"Twenty pounds." The short outlaw smiled, looking us over as though he could already see the money pouring from our ears.

"You'll take him down." The large blond outlaw started before he started picking us out like ripe and moldy fruit, "See if you could get something for this rabble too."

"Me?" The little outlaw asked, looking to the blond one, "I'm supposed to be dead."

"Yeah, me too." The blond one growled back, "They won't recognize you."

"Well if they do I'll be hanged." The short out argued, giving the taller one a 'of course' look, "John?"

"John can't go! They're going to recognize him, I mean John!"

This arguing was getting none of us any where, so as the outlaws squabbled, I tried testing the knot around my hands. It was tight, but I might just be able to undo it if I tried hard enough.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any time to work on it, because John decided they were all going to go, and began marching us down the hill toward Locksley.

We snuck our way through Locksley toward, would you guess it, the Sheriff and Gisbourne, who had every person from Locksley on their knees. What exactly they were doing, though, I hadn't a clue.

Being hurried as we were, and with my not paying attention as I was curious as to what they were doing to the people, I tripped as my foot caught the edge of a wood fence, falling face first into Allan's back. Lucky for me, Allan didn't tumble over, but instead mumbled an "ow" and "be careful!".

We stopped finally, hidden near a fence. In that moment, I read a women yell, and looked up to see a guard dragging a women out of the crowd forcefully.

"Oh no... no!" I heard John mutter painfully as I looked up to him from my position on my knees. He was staring at the women the guards had, and for a moment I saw a flash of regret in his eyes.

"That is nasty." Much mumbled, "And that is brutish."

At first I didn't understand what was happening, but as I looked closer, I saw another guard approaching the women who had been grabbed, deadly sharp sheers in his hand. Were they..? Surely not. Cutting people's _tongues _out?

"That is Alice!" John said quickly.

"Alice?"

"My wife!"

So what I had seen was right; there was love and admiration behind those weathered eyes of his.

"You're Alice's John?" Will mumbled, standing up behind him, "She thought you were dead."

It finally dawned on me as I realized that women was Alice, and almost immediately my jaw dropped.

"_You're_ Alice's John?" I exclaimed curiously. Alice once talked about a kind man named John; he was the father of her son. So he wasn't dead after all...

"It's you they want!" John yelled, although he kept his voice low enough as he pulled Robin over his shoulders, "We go now!"

But Robin began to talk sense into him; that there was no time to get him over there in enough time.

"-I can save your wife. Put me down."

It seemed like a good deal to me. Alice gets to keep her tongue, and we don't get arrested. Everyone is happy, no?

After a few moments, John grunted as he hefted Robin off his shoulders.

"Untie me. And my bow, quickly." Robin told John after he had been let down. John faltered, so Robin continued, "I am good with a bow!"

"You saw him shoot your feet." Much added hastily.

"Trust me." Robin finished.

With that, John quickly began undoing the knot around his hands as the rest of us undid ours.

Within no time, Robin had strung an arrow in his bow and shot the sheers right out of the man's hand before he shot yet another arrow and broke the contraption mid-air.

I watched wordlessly as the metal fell to the ground. He hadn't lied, that was for sure.

The Sheriff looked around the village before he glared at the villagers, and then sent his guards to search for Robin... which wasn't exactly bright. Did no one see from which way the arrows came?

"Let's go." The short outlaw mumbled, pushing the rest of us back.

"God speed." Robin told us, looking over the village.

"What?" Much asked as we all looked at him, paused in our tracks.

"You have served me well my friend." Robin told Much as he placed his hand on the back of Much's neck, "And I have led you to this. Apologies."

Not just Much.. we were _all_ outlaws now, weren't we?

"Go." Robin told Much and John once Much said nothing, "I will find a way through this."

"The Sheriff will hang you." Much said breathlessly.

"Even if he does," Robin stated, "At least I will not die a dead man."

With that, Robin patted Much's shoulder a single time before he ran off, straight to the Sheriff and Gisbourne. And although we wanted to leave, and were told to, none of us did. We all watched that insane and over-confident man walk straight into the hands of the Sheriff. I couldn't tell whether he was brave or idiotic for doing so.

* * *

**Chapter three up.**

**Uhhh, sort of worried about just a single review. **

**But on that note, I want to thank my only reviewer so far, Bookworm 41! **

**I'd _love_ at least one other reviewer, if not a few!**

**Criticism would be wonderful! Is no one reading this because they see the title and think it's German? Please tell me!**

**But until next time, to any of you that are there.  
**

**~Scree**


End file.
